lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Ship
This article is about the in-universe vehicle, if you are looking for the Code WIKI position please see Code WIKI:Skids or if your looking for the episode follow this link. The Virtual Ship commonly known as the Skidbladnir or Skid for short, is a special vehicle that Jeremie and Aelita have created. It is supposed to be used when our group of heroes travel through the Internet. In the episode Opening Act we see Jeremie programming the Virtual Ship on his computer in his room. In the beginning of the episode Skidbladnir, Odd suggested that the ship should be christened Melanie (a girl he was crazy about), however this was changed to Skidbladnir at the end of the episode. During the construction period XANA has attacked Skidbladnir (this happened in the episode Skidbladnir), to prevent the group from completing the ship and from getting into the Internet. After the battle with William in the hanger bay, Jeremie managed to complete the core programs of the Skidbladnir which completed the ships construction and made it functional. Aelita retrieved the name Skidbladnir from a book about Norse Gods and Myths that was found in the Hermitage, which it was said to be a boat that could sail on land and always reached its destination no matter what. The Skidbladnir is docked in a hold (which was created by Aelita) within the Core Zone of Carthage, and it is accessed by a special access elevator in a access hall in the Core Zone. Whenever the Skidbladnir leaves the dock, it rises through a hole, located on the north pole of Carthage and goes through one of the tunnels in the Celestial Dome. In Maiden Voyage, it is shown that the Skidbladnir has a cockpit and four Nav Skids (one probably meant for William if they get him out of XANA's control), these Nav Skids attach to the main body by braces. Each is equipped with torpedo cannons. Jeremie said that if the pods were hit while they were detached from the main ship, the pod could be "Lost at Sea" along with its occupant. The Skidbladnir also has the ability to access Towers. Jeremie invented a program that allows Team Lyoko to access the real world with their Lyoko abilities intact via the Skid. The Skidbladnir is destroyed by the Kolossus in Down to Earth. The Kolossus smashes the Skid off of the Tower it is connected to and it slides along the Ice Barrier Replika plateau into the Digital Sea. Ironic cause it was built to survive the digital sea so that the lyoko warriors can travel to other replikas. Functions of the Skidbladnir *Energize - A process that allows Team Lyoko to access and leave the Skidbladnir by Teleportation. *Rotation - Allows the main body of the skidbladnir to change position from vertical to horizontal for quicker transport or for accessing a Replika. *Cockpit Rotation - Allows the Cockpit to turn 360 degrees so the pilot can observe their surroundings. *Skid Cannons - Large cannons on the main body of the skid that have more ammunition than the Nav Skids. *Tower Docking - The process that allows the Skid to attach to a Tower. *Tower Release - The process that breaks the Skid's link to a Tower. *Translation - The process that allows Jeremie to materialize a Lyoko Warrior from the Skid into the real world. *Skidbladnir Remote Control - A program created by Jeremie which allows him to control the Skid from the lab. *Retro Brakes - Causes the Skidbladnir to slow down. *Turbo Jets - Give the Skidbladnir a boost of speed to escape monsters or to break free of the gravitational pull of Replikas or Lyoko. *The Key - A function used by Aelita to access the locking system on a Replika's network gate, this program is accessed through a hand scanner in the cockpit. *Nav Skid Release - Releases the Nav Skids (pods which Odd, Ulrich and Yumi occupy), allowing them to attack monsters while the Skidbladnir moves away. *Lights - Turns on lights that are positioned on the wings and above the cockpit windscreen. *Energy Shields - Barriers that protect the Skidbladnir from harm, they have a limited supply of power but can be supported by transferring large amounts of energy from the supercomputer across the network. *Bio-scan - A special scanner which can track down a person's DNA on the Network within the rest of the data in the Digital Sea. This program was created and tested in the episode Hot Shower, and it actually found traces of DNA somewhere on the Network. It has the appearance of a mini Holomap in the Cockpit. Trivia *For some reason the docking platform has 5 areas not 4, it is unknown if this was meant for William or it was how Jeremie could program it. Category:Vehicles Category:Skidbladnir Category:World Network